Housing structures that are modular in construction and made from interconnected premanufactured parts designed to be easily and quickly assembled are known. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,339, 4,443,988, and 4,012,871. While these prior art housing structures have attempted to be easily constructed, they all require special fasteners to hold the panels together and thus take more time than is desirable for their assembly at the construction site into the housing structure.